Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage cassette for laboratory objects, in particular for storage at low temperatures. Furthermore, the invention also relates to a storage arrangement with a storage cassette of this type as well as the combination of a storage cassette with at least one laboratory object.
Discussion of Background Information
Storage cassettes for laboratory objects, which form a plurality of storage sites arranged one above the other to accommodate the laboratory objects, are known, e.g., from WO 02/059251. When storage cassettes of this type are required in a large number, it should be ensured that they can be produced as easily and inexpensively as possible.